


Covert

by Sintero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Bare chested Sam, Dean's a whiny little bitch, Loki has questionable tastes in sexual partners, Loki's Children - Freeform, M/M, My tags rock, No...seriously, Possessed Charlie, norse lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Gabriel-centric drabbles on steroids:</p>
<p>1.) <span class="u">Poetic</span>-Rated: T, implied Sam/Gabriel<br/>Gabriel pulls his Nordic children into the apocalyptic fray between Michael and Lucifer. </p>
<p>2.) <span class="u">Rear Entry</span>-Rated: G, Implied Sam/Gabriel<br/>Gabriel returns from the dead in an entirely unexpected way. (One take on how Gabriel may return to the land of the living in the up and coming episodes of Supernatural.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert

**Poetic** Rated: T, implied Sam/Gabriel

Michael and Lucifer are taken entirely unawares.

The sharp metallic scent of fresh demon blood taints the air as Sleipnir’s sharp hooves lash out with sickening precision. His black hindquarters quiver in pent up rage as he dances in a tight circle of dust and debris, the only pure spot of ground amidst the tackiness of spilled blood and bile. Gabriel glances at his son in wonder, but his gaze stays riveted to where Sam sits astride those broad withers. Sam shines golden in the afternoon sun as its light glints off of his bare, sweat-slicked chest. He casually flicks sodden strands of hair out of his face and sends a knowing smile, heavy with adoration and promise, across the battlefield towards where Gabriel absentmindedly guts a howling demon with his bare hands.

Beside Slepnir’s tremulous haunches, Dean rips Hel away from the quivering jowls of a pack of hellhounds, stabilizing her with a firm grip on the iliac crest of her bare pelvis. Scoffing, she dispatches every demonic being in a fifty meter radius with a lazy wave of her fleshed arm. Dean throws a truly withering bitch-face in Gabriel’s direction as he backs away with his hands raised in a placating gesture. The Trickster’s kids are just as fucking irritating as he is.  Frustrated, Dean pulls Cas further into the fray by the lapels of his coat, far away from the half skeletal death bitch.

Fenrir watches idly from the sidelines. He’s found a comfortable perch on top of Michael’s prone body. It’s soft, feathery, and drool absorbent.

And when Jormungand tenderly embraces Lucifer in his coils like a long lost lover, eagerly swallowing the archangel’s enormous wings whole, the garden of Eden is finally rid of its own serpent.

It’s almost poetic.

 

 

**Rear Entry** Rated: G, Implied Sam/Gabriel

After responding to the cacophony of the intruder alarms echoing throughout the bunker, Sam and Dean shield their eyes from the bright golden glow emanating from the portal to Oz. Dean can’t help the huge grin that splits his face as he sees a familiar pair of black boots pierce the shimmering membrane.

It’s Charlie.

The air crackles with static and she appears fully in the room, the scent of ozone and caramelized sugar wafting around her in lazy curls. She glances around, expression relaxed and unreadable.  Her style has changed, it’s darker and grittier, and a lollipop stick hangs nonchalantly against her lower lip. Charlie cants her hips and pulls the lollipop from her lips with a rather obscene pop. She casually runs her tongue over the sticky red stain of her lips. “Heya, kiddos,” she says with a sly grin and arms spread wide, inviting.

It’s Dean who is first inundated with revelation, smile fading quickly into a tightly furrowed expression of rage. “You asshole,” he growls through clenched teeth. 

But it’s Sam who ultimately steps forward into the embrace. “Gabe,” he whispers reverently, wonder in his eyes.   

 

 


End file.
